All I want for Christmas
by Pure-Rose-Kunoichi
Summary: [Song fic] Summary inside, PokemonKingdom HeartsNarutoContestshipping, IkariShipping, SoraKairi, NarutHina


**Summary:** May is spending Christmas alone without her friends and watches her one and only crush date someone else. Dawn feels the pain of being in love with someone who couldn't care less about her. Kairi spends her first Christmas without Sora. While Hinata finally decides to tell Naruto her feelings, she finds him with someone else...this will not be a happy Christmas for these girls...or will it?

**Pairings:** Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Sora/Kairi, NaruHina

Me:..this is lame, no ones is here...I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Naruto or 'All I want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey

**All I want for Christmas**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you_

May ran down the street, she just saw Drew meeting Brianna outside a restaurant, as soon as Brianna saw him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, Drew had pushed her off him but they still walked together into the restaurant. The snow flakes fell gently into her hair as she ran home, none of her parents where here, they went to Kanto for business, Max was traveling the Sand Region **(The counterpart of the Leaf Region...see Hidden Feelings)** with some of his new friends he meet during his journey in Hoenn. She herd someone knock the door, she went to open it, it was Drew...What do he want?

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

_You baby_

Dawn watched Paul and Ash battle it out in the Sinnoh Ledge, she had a crush on the purple haired trainer for a while now but, if she told him, she knew he was going to reject her feelings, at the end, Ash won their snow-filled battle. She and Brock went to congratulate him near a Christmas tree some trainers decorated before the Ledge started. Dawn looked over his shoulder at Paul who followed his rival in. He came over to her.

"Dawn, I need to talk to you." Why would he want to talk to her of all people?

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
You..._

Kairi pressed her forehead onto her window...the Christmas tree was decorated, the fire in the fireplace was dancing merrily, and the snow turned the sea surrounding Destiny Islands into an ice field, the trees to ice sculptures but all that was nothing...without Sora. She herd the door knock she went to answer it unenthusiastically. And standing outside, covered in snow, wearing that familiar carefree grin...was Sora...

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Hinata ran down the street of Konoha Village, where she saw a glimpse of Ino and Shikamaru together in a restaurant, Ino was yelling at Shikamaru about something. Hinata didn't really care, she decided to tell her long time crush her feelings. When she reached the Raman shop where he usually eats, he was sitting next to Sakura, who was telling him something. Naruto responded and Sakura spat a mouthful of water out and started laughing. Hinata was too late. She ran the other direction and could've sworn she herd someone call her name.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More that you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you..  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

"We broke up..." Drew repeated, "because" he bit his lip nervously. "I think I'm in love with you-" May already tackled him with a hug.

"Me too..."

----------------------------------------

"You...what?" Paul blushed deeply.

"Yea...I really...like you" Dawn took a step forward and placed her forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm glad..."

----------------------------------------

"Kairi, get that look off you face! I makes you look like Xemnas!"

"Sora-how?!"

"Do you really think I'll stoop as low as letting you spend Christmas alone?" Kairi let the tears slide down her face. Sora already pulled her into a hug, one she returned.

----------------------------------------

"HINATA!" Hinata finally stopped. Naruto caught up with her. "You really run fast, you know that? Look there's something I wanted to ask you..." Hinata groaned, probably what to get Sakura for Christmas. "Do you want to go out with me?" Hinata blushed.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"And let Sasuke beat the crap out of me? I was just asking her for advice."

"Okay then..." She followed Naruto back to the Raman shop where Sasuke was handing Sakura a wrapped box. The two grinned at Naruto and Hinata and they left.

--------------------------------------------

This was a happy Christmas after all...

----------------------------------------------

Me: PLEASE review (flames welcome) and Merry Christmas!


End file.
